On a Promise
by Jabberwockette
Summary: Smutty and sweet little Galex one-shot, for my Sisters. Maybe also a little sad, but I prefer to think of it as hopeful. Remember... "When you can feel, then you're alive."


Needing.

Wanting.

Eyes closed, all he can do is feel.

Tight, slick warmth. Smooth, firm skin under his hands. He grips her hips hard as he takes her. Smacking her ass firmly, he leaves a reddening handprint. She is moaning his name, cursing, gasping, begging him not to stop.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh, God, please!"

His heart pounding as he breathes heavily; the sounds of their bodies coming together...

All he can do is hear.

He is close to losing himself completely, but as much as he never wants it to end, he doesn't stop. He couldn't if he tried. Pounding into her. Hard. Desperate. _Jesus, she is so wet. So tight. Fantastic._

"Harder! Yes!"

Stealing a glance through eyes half-closed in bliss, he is awed. She is bent over the edge of the bed, that exquisite, peachy-ripe ass on display, as he takes her from behind. This perfect image now planted firmly in his mind, he closes his eyes again and lets out a growl when he feels a fresh surge of want threaten to overcome him. _Control, control, slow… keep control…_

He leans in over her, easing off, slowing but not breaking the rhythm, to run his hand down her spine and murmur in her ear.

"So. Fucking. Hot."

"Mmmmm."

"Tell me." *smack*

"Oh, GOD!"

"Tell me, you filthy tart. Tell me how this feels."

"FUCK! So good…"

Unable to help himself, he's taking her hard again, gasping, breathless, barely able to believe he hasn't already emptied into her. The more he talks to her, the more he has to force himself to concentrate on stringing together words, the longer he can hold out. "More… tell me more."

"Your cock… so hard…"

"Good girl." *smack* "You love that too, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, love this…"

"Gorgeous." He leans back, watching himself enter her. Again. And again.

The smell of sweat and sex surrounds him. He breathes in deep, and he can taste it, her scent, making his head spin. So close… shit, no, not yet… keep talking…

"Love watching you take my cock like this. Such a perfect, sweet cunt…"

"Mmmm, please, yes!" She reaches between her legs now, desperately wanting more.

"You need more, luv? Such a hungry little slut. _My_ hungry little slut. Completely mine, and never. bloody. satisfied."

"Never… never so good…"

One hand works into her hair and he pulls her head back firmly, growling into her ear. "You're a dirty mare, you are."

"Only… only with you," she gasps. Her fingers work herself rapidly, hard against his thrusts. "So good..."

"Show me how good. Come for me, gorgeous. Let me feel it…"

She's nearly incoherent now, inarticulate moans all she can manage. One hand still between her legs, the other frantically clutching at the bedding. He reaches around and takes a breast in one hand, squeezing lightly then pinching the nipple hard. She reaches behind and grasps at his hip, trying to hold him to her, crying out his name.

"Oh! Fuck! Don't stop! YES! GENE!"

And then he can feel her tightening around him and she's gone, her body urging his to give over to the all-encompassing need. Mind blank, all control lost, he pulls her to him one last time, planting into her deeply.

"Alex…" he groans, and finally lets go, spilling into the warmth, clutching her against him tightly, mouth to her neck where he marks her as his. For that moment, there is nothing but the exquisite pleasure of release, as they tumble together over the edge, wanting nothing more than to feel this, only this, always this.

All he can do is give himself to her.

* * *

Minutes, or maybe hours later, he feels something tickle the end of his nose.

"Bugger off. Sleepin'."

"Cheer up, sleepy Gene," comes the sing-song voice. Her voice. His Bolly, still here, next to him. He keeps his eyes closed, afraid that if he opens them now, she'll be gone.

"No," he pouts. "'M warm. Comfy. An' I hate that song."

She laughs softly. _Better than music, that sound._ "You have to wake up now," she says. "Work to do. Scum to catch."

He pulls her warm body closer, eyes still closed. "If I get up, you'll go."

"I'm never really gone, Gene. You know where I am."

Hands on her bum, he nuzzles her breasts. "Yeah, I know."

He feels her fingers in his hair, her kisses on his forehead. "We'll be together soon, Gene. When you're ready. Your drink's always on the bar."

He places kisses between her breasts, lips moving up to her neck, where he finally stops and inhales deeply before letting out a sigh. "Yeah. 'Kay. See you soon, Bollykecks."

"See you soon, Guv." He feels a kiss on the end of his nose and her breath on his face. Her voice is a whisper. "Open your eyes now."

* * *

Gene Hunt opens his eyes to the daylight streaming through the window. Ouch. Bright. Not fair. He glares grudgingly at the pillow he's clutching against himself. Definitely not fair.

Disentangling himself from blankets and the pillow, he stretches, then lies back and closes his eyes for another few seconds.

For a moment, he can almost still smell her shampoo. His face is wistful as he speaks into the cool morning air.

"Soon, Bollykecks. Keep that bed warm."


End file.
